


Bellamy and The Beast

by Allison_Moon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Fingering, M/M, Oral, Porn With Plot, Slow Burn, m/m - Freeform, slight non con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-11-29 12:38:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11441034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allison_Moon/pseuds/Allison_Moon
Summary: When Bellamy is down on his luck he finds a large mansion and comes up with the idea to rob it. When he enters, he finds much more than he bargained for. Instead of turning Bellamy in though Griffen decides to let Bellamy stay and work off his debt.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:  
Stranded

It's only when I find myself completely surrounded by trees and plants that I realize I'm lost. I guess that isn't really a bad thing. It's not like I want to be in town right now. Not with how everyone is looking for me. Though I probably shouldn't have stolen those things; I mean it isn't like they didn't have reason to chase me. I sit down wearily on a large stone as I breath heavily from running off. I always heard these woods were haunted. So much for that. They just look like woods. No extraordinary creatures in sight. I should have guessed. I mean, wolves and bears this close to town. It just doesn't add up. I roll my eyes and take off my backpack opening it up to reveal the treasures inside. I pull out an iPod I snatched a few weeks ago and put in my headphones. I let the music flood my senses with the harsh beats of bass drum. I sigh in relief before pulling out some food to eat. Then I sit there trying to think of where I should go from here. I cant go back to town; I'd just get arrested. I guess staying in the woods is as good of a plan as any. I should probably find somewhere to sleep for the night though.

I get up and start wondering around again. Trying to look for animal trails or some nonsense in hopes it will lead me somewhere halfway decent to sleep. After going for what feels like a few hours though it starts to get dark. I don't see anywhere to settle down still, but I don't want to wonder around in the dark either. I keep walking hoping I will find something soon. Then right as night fully falls I see a cave burrowed into the side of the cliff. I rush forward without another thought but then I hear noises inside the cave as I approach it. I slow down and approach more cautiously only to see a pair of wolves inside. Shit! Before I get a chance to move their heads turn and catch sight of me. I run. 

I feel like they are all around me their howls echoing in the night. By this point the sun has set though and a full moon has risen. I can see relatively well by the moonlight but at the same time I am constantly trying not to trip over all the plants and rocks. I'm on a nonexistent path but I'm afraid to quit running for fear of the wolves. As my legs start to fail me though I notice it's suddenly gone quiet. I slow down and look at my surrounding wondering what's changed. Then not far off I see a new light. It looks almost like normal electric light even, but not enough of it for it to possibly be the town. I take a drink of my water and start toward the light. There can't possibly be anyone living out here could there?

As I get closer I notice that it is indeed a house. Or I guess I should say it's a mansion. It looks like something from storybook. The architecture is old gothic complete with columns and gargoyles. The whole building is also surrounded by an imposing wrought iron fence. I go slower still keeping my eyes on the light in distance that I can now tell is coming from a window high in the west tower. As reluctant as I am to go back to town I'm also weary of going back into the woods with those wolves. I creep closer trying to decide if I should sneak in. A building this big surely they wouldn't even notice I used a bed for the night. There have to be dozens of rooms that aren't even being used. 

I get a bit closer looking over the property and trying to find any possible security cameras. When I don't see or hear anything though I decide to go in. The only light still on is the one in the tower window. So I figure there's a pretty good chance no one is awake on the main floor. So now the only question is how to get in. I get over the fence easily enough but as I approach the actual building I start to think this might be harder than I thought. The windows hold true to the architecture and are thick old glass without hinges to open. I make my way around the building looking for a possible opening rather than the obvious front door. On my second time around though I see my way in. A terrace on the second floor wraps around to door on the balcony. The ivy on the building should be easy enough to climb. I tighten my bag to my back and grab hold of the vines giving them an experimental tug. They seem to hold well enough. 

Foot hold and hand hold, I make my way steadily up the wall to the balcony. I land a bit clumsily on the landing and hold still for a moment to listen for anyone coming to the noise. It stays quiet though. I make my way to the door and find myself lucky for the first time today. The door opens easily; it isn't even locked. I open it wide not surprised to see that the inside of the building is as beautiful as the outside. 

I've entered into what seems to be a den. The walls are all lined with books in built in shelving. Old hard back books that most even look to be bound in true leather. I run my hand down the spine of a close by book and feel the aged worn cover. Despite the obvious cost of these books though the room is rather unused. A layer of dust covers all of the books and now my hand as well. Aside from the books there are several large upholstered chairs and couches colored in dark reds and blacks. The bits of walls that show through the books are painted a dark burnished gold. This place reeks of old money. My eyes go wide taking it all in and thinking of the money I could make here. Still I'm pretty tired right now so I'm thinking of a more immediate goal. The couches in the room I'm currently in don't seem too worn so it is unlikely anyone will interrupt my sleep. I lie down on the couch and slowly drift off to sleep. 

When I wake up the sun is shining brightly into the room from the glass wall that leads to the balcony. I listen closely for any noise but I still don't hear any thing in the building. My eyes glance around the room again and I start to get a bit greedy. If this room is so unused there must be more here that are filled with expensive items. It shouldn't be hard to grab a few things and make some decent money a few towns over. I know I shouldn't press my luck and I should just grab some of the books in the room I'm in. All the same though I don't know enough about books to know which ones to grab. I guess I will just take the chance here.

I approach the door to the rest of the house and listen there for a moment trying to see if I hear noise. When all is silent I open it slowly and find myself in a long hall. I don't know much about the lay out of this house clearly so I'm not exactly sure where I'm headed. I'm also not sure anymore if anyone is awake or moving around inside of the house. Still I like my odds. Soon I find myself in a dining room and I'm a bit afraid when I notice that the entire table is set. That is until I notice this room is unused as well. A thin coat of dust is over the dishes as much as there was in the den over the books. I step closer to the table and pick up a plate to find myself amazed at the weight of it. The fine china is decorated exquisitely with fine lines around the edges. A gold band circles the entire plate and I'd bet that it's true gold. The set of eight currently on the table could easily pay for a few months at least.

I lay the plate down and pick up a glass goblet that is just as heavy as the plate. Upon further inspection I decide it must be crystal. Now I just need to figure out how to move the china set without breaking it. I look around the room to see what I have to work with and then I notice the thick drapery on the windows. I walk closer to inspect the heavy curtains. Yes, I think they will work perfectly. I carefully pull down a curtain trying not to make too much noise as I do so. Then I lay out the large piece of fabric on the floor as flat as possible. I grab a plate from the table and carefully place it on the edge of the fabric only to then fold the material and lay another plate on top. I start moving back and forth between the table and the floor, going as quickly as I can to stack what I think will fit in my backpack. Then I get another idea. I stop and pull down a second curtain laying it out as well. Then I pull out my pocket knife from my jeans and start to cut the second panel into a simple bag to carry the china set. 

As I'm ripping and cutting away the fabric I hear the wind slightly but I ignore it. The next second I hear a very interesting sound though. Click-click. The gun's safety being pulled clearly echos in the room. I freeze and drop the knife to the floor. I don't dare to move any further though. “Shame. Really I quite liked those curtains.” Comes a deep voice. I instantly start to speak up even though I have no idea what I'm about to say. 

“Please, don't shoot.” I say quickly and I'm amazed by how scared I sound. Was that really even my voice?

“Turn around slowly. I want to see your face.” He tells me and to be honest I'm pretty curious about the tenant as well. I slowly straighten out my legs and fully stand up before turning slowly to look at the man before me. I'm not surprised when his shoes look as expensive as everything else in this house. I slowly look upward following the starched lines of his tailored black pants to a neatly pressed blood red dress shirt. His chest is broad and clearly muscled through the cloth of his shirt. Then after one more moment of hesitation I look up at his face. A gasp escapes my lips without warning as my eyes keep tracing the numerous scars and burn marks on his face. His hair is weak and damaged flowing in random chucks to his chin in various places. “Not what you expected is it?” He asks his voice getting harsher as his eyes meet mine defiantly. I bite my lip not able to talk at all now. 

He clearly expects an answer though as he calmly stares me down waiting for my response. “um, no. It's not. I mean it doesn't matter. I'm sorry.” My words blur together as I try to speak slowly but my mouth isn't functioning correctly as my eyes focus on the gun pointed almost negligently at my chest. Like most of the other things in the house it is old and looks expensive as well. The hammer is already thrown back and his finger rests on the trigger even though his arm is relaxed like he doesn't truly expect to shoot me. “So what happens now?” I ask slowly, my eyes still firmly on the gun.

The man seems to be looking me over as much as I was him. He doesn't answer for a few moments as his eyes stroke my skin. I bite my lip not trusting myself to speak. “Well, I can't just let you walk out of here. You cost me a bit of money and you clearly meant to do more. Tell me though, what exactly was the plan here? You thought you could just come in and steal from me? Did you really think there wouldn't be cameras in a place like this? It might be an old building, but there is always room for improvement.” He tells me but then he stops again waiting for my response it seems.

“I... I didn't really have a plan. I came upon this building in the woods. I was lost in the woods. I had been chased by wolves and then they stopped and I was here. I didn't think about it at first. I just needed somewhere to sleep.” I say quickly trying to cover my tracks, but I did mean to rob him.

“And that leads us to another question. Why were you in the woods to begin with? My family has owned these lands for several generations. You were trespassing long before you got to my house. Most people know better than to come onto our land. Why were you in the woods?” He asks me and here's where it is about to get messy.

“Well, I'm not exactly welcome in the town right now.” I say uneasily and the man grins.

“You aren't welcome here either, yet here you are.” He tells me seeming amused.

“I guess that's true.” I say softly, I'm not able to smile though with the gun still pointed toward me.

“So what would happen if I were to call the cops then? Is there a warrant out for your arrest? Have you killed someone? Or several someones maybe? I might be in the position to make a lot of people happily by just ending your life right now. Who knows maybe a quick death would be kind.” He tells me and I bite my lip unsure of how to respond. “What's your name?” He asks me and I sigh softly.

“Bellamy.” I tell him quickly. 

“Pretty name for a pretty boy. So Bellamy, should I call the cops?” He asks me even as he lowers the gun slightly and looks right into my eyes.

“If that means you won't shoot me.” I say quickly and he laughs. A true smile graces his scar strewn lips; then he pulls on the hammer of the gun and my breath catches as he uncocks the trigger. He lowers the gun all together at this point. 

“What if there's a third option? What if I don't call the cops and you stay here?” He tells me and I bite my lip again. Not sure I completely understand this.

“I wont be your whore if that's what you mean.” I tell him but he just laughs in response.

“Not hardly. You must think you're very cute though. I'm thinking of something a little more practical. You can work here. Most of the servants left after my accident. You see I used to be pretty like you, well perhaps a bit more masculine. Then the accident happened and I didn't take it very well. I became quite cruel. So they left. This is a large house. There's a lot of work to be done. In return you will get to live here in very comfortable rooms. If you want any amenities I will get them for you. I will not give you money though. I'm not sure I trust you with it. I will also take all of your possessions. You will get new ones as you earn them. You will work for everything.” He tells me and I have to be honest it isn't exactly a noble offer. At the same time though my other options aren't exactly appealing. I could be dead, or I could go to jail, or I could live here in the lap of luxury as a servant.

“And if I agree to this, what exactly will be expected of me? What will I have to do?” I ask him though part of me wonders if I'm truly considering this. 

“Simple enough tasks. Cleaning, mostly. Luckily the cook is one of the few servants that stayed so we won't have suffer though what you most likely consider food. My butler would figure out your exact tasks.” He tells me and now I find myself looking him over again trying to judge if he is serious about this offer.

“What's your name? What should I call you?” I ask him realizing the second question may be acceptance only after it escapes my lips. 

“My name is Griffin McLeod. You can call me Sir.” Griffin tells me with a grin.

“Can I have some time to think this over Sir?” I ask unable to keep the sarcasm out of my voice. Griffin laughs again and it's clear I'm amusing him.

“Sure. I think I'm starting to like you. You can have today free of charge. Don't think about trying to leave though. I will call the cops if you do and you will be lucky if they find you first. So I'll give until tonight to decide. My butler will show you to your rooms.” He tells me and at that he holsters the gun. I still stay where I'm standing though. Griffin looks me over again and motions slightly toward the door with his chin. I step then heading to the door even though it means showing Griffin my back. When I get to the door and open it I see an elderly man on the other side. Despite his age though his posture is perfect and his suit is well pressed. His black eyes are cold as he looks at me. Griffin looks right at the man though speaking quickly. “John, take Bellamy to the eastern set of rooms and get him anything he needs.” John nods and then looks at me while I hear Griffin's footsteps fade away.

“I trust you wont do anything stupid, Bellamy. Please follow me.” He tells me and it's at this point I realize I left my bag in the room still. 

“Wait, can I get my bag. It's in the room right there.” I tell him sure that it shouldn't matter.

“I'm sorry sir, that is not part of my orders. I will show you to your rooms now.” He insists looking me square in the eyes. I take a deep breath trying to decide quickly what to do as it becomes evident that Griffin meant his words about me losing all of my possessions. I nod to John and start to follow him through the house until he opens a door upon a very generous sized bedroom. Despite the size and opulence of the room, it seems as unused as the rest of the house as is evident by the common layer of dust. “Here we are sir. I will bring you breakfast shortly. Please stay in these rooms. There is a bathroom attached should you need it.” He tells me and then he walks back out of the room. As he leaves though I hear the distinct sound of the lock clicking into place. I look at the doorknob only to see that I can't unlock it from the inside. Well shit.

I start to look around the room and find that it is very well set up. There is a small sitting room that I am currently in. A sofa and a cooler are the main features of the room. There's no TV in sight though. The sofa is made of rich soft material and there is a beautiful hand carved coffee table in front of it. The next room is obviously a bed chamber and it is likewise filled with expensive furniture. A queen size bed dressed in silk sheets and a large down comforter. All in a sage green and brown pattern. A fire place is at one wall with fresh wood stacked neatly beside it. There's little else in the room. An empty but rather large closet. A fine bathroom with a large bathtub and a marble sink. Over all the entire suite of rooms screams money. I could definitely be comfortable here. Though it seems I might be bored out of my mind. There seem to be no electronic devices of any kind. No TV, nor computers. Of course my electronics remain in the den I was first in so there is no chance of getting those items either. 

After using the facilities, I sit on the couch and wait for John to return with breakfast. It takes another twenty minutes or so before he actually returns though. Over one arm he holds several pieces of fabric; with the other he holds a tray filled with food still steaming. He sets the food down on the coffee table in front of me then looks pointedly in my direction. “Sir McLeod has provided you with fresh clothes as well. I am to make sure you do not keep any of your possessions when you change.” He tells me and I stare for a few moments not sure I heard him right. 

“You have to watch me change clothes?” I ask him in a disbelieving tone. John simply nods never losing his calm demeanor. “Are you kidding me? What is this a prison? Do I need to cough and squat too?” I ask sarcastically but John keeps the same expression. 

“That depends on whether you give me a reason to check there. Do I need to check, sir Bellamy? Are you trying to smuggle something?” He asks me seriously and I can tell he is going to make me do this if I want to or not. I sigh mildly annoyed and kick off my shoes. 

“I don't suppose you can turn around?” I ask but John just continues to look at me expectantly. “Fine.” I mutter. I strip off my clothes quickly until I'm only standing in my boxers before him. Then I look at John and hold out my hands for the clothes. He doesn't hand them to me though and instead continues to look at me waiting. “Really? I can't even keep my underwear?” I ask him now beyond the point of annoyed and moving on to anger. John remains impassive though and simply nods. It isn't even worth my effort to get mad at him because it won't do me any good. I bite down grinding my teeth but all the same I strip off the last bit of clothes so I am naked in front of him. “Can I have the clothes now?” I ask him bitterly and John merely nods handing me the bundle of fabric in his arms.

I find a pair of dark stone wash jeans a couple of sizes too big, a pair of silk boxers, a soft cotton dress shirt light blue in color, a pair of wool socks, and a pair of obviously expensive dress shoes. I quickly pull on the boxers, pants, and shirt but I don't bother with socks and shoes. John quickly grabs up my clothes and nods his head solemnly before he exits the room. I shake my head in annoyance and then look at the food on the table. My jaw drops a little when I actually notice what is on the plate. Pancakes, eggs, bacon, sausage, toast with jam and butter, and two glasses, one with water and the other filled with orange juice. I quickly sit down on the couch again and devour it. I guess at least one benefit to staying here is I'm still living in the lap of luxury. I mean there is no way in hell it would be this nice in a jail. I guess I should probably tell Griffin I will stay.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

I end up taking a shower in the attached bathroom after I eat and putting the same clothes back on that John gave me earlier. I find myself looking over my appearance in the large full length mirror on the bathroom wall. My figure is completely at odds with the rich clean clothes. My dirty blonde hair hangs down to chin in an uneven cut. I fiddle with the blue spike through the middle of my bottom lip as my blue eyes look at my inked skin peeking through a few spots in the fabric. My large gauges in my ears that are clearly visible through my hair. All of it looks strange dressed in the sophisticated clothing. I roll up the sleeves of the dress shirt so they end at just past my elbows instead of being full length. It doesn't help though. All of it still feels out of place. It feels like a Halloween costume.

I feel clean now, but it still doesn't kill time like it should. I go to the room and try to open it but sure enough it's locked tight. I pound on the thick wood with my fists and just as I'm about to hit the door again it opens making me fall right on my face as John easily moves out of the way. “Was there something you needed?” He asks me calmly even as I attempt to stand up my body smarting a little from the fall. 

“Yea. I need something to do. There's no TV or books or anything. Am I just expected to sit around twiddling my thumbs?” I ask him rubbing my face a bit where it struck the floor. Of course none of it effects John's demeanor though. 

“I'm sure I could find you some cleaning supplies and fresh linens for your room.” He offers and I glare at him a bit really starting to resent this man. “Though I assume you would like something a bit more modern yes?” He asks and I just roll my eyes at him now. “Well I regret to inform you that there is no cable or internet anywhere in the building. The master had all of it taken out after his accident. You see he has removed himself from the outside world and would like to keep it that way. There are plenty of books in the mansion though and I'm sure the Master wouldn't mind you reading some of them. I trust you remember the way back to library you were in earlier?” He asks me eluding to the room I spent the night in. I nod to him but I can't help but think he isn't about to let me go on my own. “Good, follow me then.”

I knew he wouldn't leave me alone. All the same I follow John back to the den or library I guess and find myself looking over the old books again. This time I grab a couple paying attention to the story inside of them rather than their worth. I pick up a book at random reading over the title. The Picture of Dorian Grey by Oscar Wilde. I flip through a few pages and then close the book deciding that I might as well try this one. I turn to look at John, who stayed by the door and is still standing there just watching me. “Can I stay in here to read?” I ask him flipping my hair partially over my ear to tuck it in place. John silently looks me over before he speaks.

“I think the master would prefer you stay in your rooms for now.” He tells me and I roll my eyes at him again. Still I walk toward him to go back to the rooms we were in earlier. So I'm surprised when John leads me another way and opens up a small hall closet. He pulls out fresh sheets, blankets, and towels and hands them to me forcing me to quickly grab hold or else they would fall. Then he leads us to another closet and pulls out a vacuum, a mop, a bucket, and some cleaning supplies. These he holds onto and then he leads me back to the room. He opens the door and waits for me to pass him before he sets down the cleaning supplies in the doorway.

“Do be useful and clean up the room. Its been awhile since it has seen any visitors. I will be back to give you lunch and the master expects you to join him for dinner.” John tells me and then he leaves without another word. I roll my eyes a little at the cleaning supplies and pick up the book instead. I sit down on the couch again and start to read. I find it a little difficult to understand the language at first but it quickly makes sense in my mind. Two men sitting and looking at a painting. Some young beautiful man cast forever in paint on canvas. Surely the Dorian from the title of the book. I find it interesting how the artist says he put too much of himself into the painting. I wonder if that is possible. To really get so into a piece of work that you become the project. 

Once Basil starts speaking of Dorian though I'm a little amazed. He sounds like he fell in love with him at first sight, but that can't be what the book is saying. A book like this that is clearly old speaking of a gay man. It doesn't ring right but all the same that's exactly what it sounds like. The way he says that Dorian also felt they were fated to meet. It sounds exactly like the beginning of a romance novel. My attention has definitely been piqued. Then he goes on to say he sees Dorian every day; in fact he couldn't be happy if he didn't see him everyday. He is clearly in love with the young man. I can't help but wonder what it feels like to love someone that strongly. Especially since it seems he has not known him long. 

The way that Lord Henry speaks though is quite the opposite. He mentions how one day Basil will look at Dorian and be displeased with him some how. Think he doesn't look quite right. And that sets me off. How could he fall out of love so easily because of Dorian aging? It just doesn't seem right. I know he is an artist and the author clearly tries to write it off that Basil loves the art form of Dorian but the words say so much more than that. He is clearly in love with him and it becomes more evident when he begs Lord Henry not to influence Dorian. He says that Dorian is simple and has a beautiful nature. It makes him sound naive like a child. It's beautiful. I close the book not wanting to read it any longer. 

I start to think of my own predicament again. I start to think of Griffin and how he said he was pretty before his accident. I wonder if that's true. I wonder what he looked like then. Maybe he has a picture of what he used to look like. If he does though I doubt he would show it to me. He doesn't exactly seem the type to reminiscence over something like that. In fact it seems his accident whatever happened has made him bitter and he clearly wants to be isolated from the rest of the world. It doesn't really seem right, all the same I'm not exactly in the mood to pity him. He is keeping me here much like a slave. I mean sure I'm living in the lap of luxury and everything but he has taken all of my possessions and my ability to contact anyone in the outside world. For all intents and purposes I am his slave.

I shake my head trying to clear out the thoughts. When that doesn't work though I set to cleaning hoping the physical effort will do the trick. It does seem to work for a while until I hear the door open and see John again standing with a tray of food. Without a word he sets it on the table and takes the other tray with him leaving as quickly as he came. I sigh deeply and then take a break to eat the food. The lunch on the tray is simpler than the breakfast but still exquisite. A berry and chicken salad with a tangy lemon vinaigrette. It tastes delicious. I eat it all up quickly and drink the berry juice that is in the glass on the side. I push back the tray and lie down on the sofa just thinking again.

Some how my mind drifts back a ways to my last boyfriend and how long it has been since I have had any fun. The jerk just up and kicked me out three months ago. He said I wasn't trying hard enough. Which really translated to he found some little slut that was willing to sleep with him whenever he wanted. Funny really since he was actually pretty good in bed. We were sleeping together at least three times a week. I guess some guys are just ass holes like that though. At least I was smart enough to use condoms when we had sex. Who knows how much he was sleeping around behind my back. 

I bury my face into the cushion of the sofa and just scream as loud as I can. The thick fabric easily muffles the noise and the exertion tires out the last of the energy I have. I fall asleep on the couch drifting into a dreamless slumber. I wake up to a rude jostling of my body and when I open my eyes again John stands before me. “Wake up Bellamy. The master requests your presence for dinner.” He tells me and I seriously think this man is going to be a huge annoyance to my life here. All the same I stand up and stretch out my arms over my head. John merely returns to the door waiting for me to follow him. I go to the door and again follow John out of my prison. He leads me down a few halls before we arrive at a grand dining hall. The moment I enter the room though John leaves it. I look back at the door confused for a moment. 

“He won't be joining us.” The cold deep voice draws my attention back to the room I am in and I turn around to see Griffin again. “Hello Bellamy, please sit down.” He calls to me and I find myself looking at the table. It's a large table despite the fact that only two seats are set. It isn't the room I was in earlier as this table is slightly smaller than the other rooms. Also this one looks as if it sees more use. There is no dust on the table but there are a ton of candles. The room is poorly lit as the candles provide the only light. In fact I can hardly see Griffin's face. In the darkness he looks almost normal. Or at least he looks like any other person would in the pale light. He motions again to the table and I move forward to the other place setting sitting near Griffin, but at the same time too far away to really see him well. “How was your day?” He asks me before I see him take a long drink from a wine glass. Strangely he seems almost nervous.

“Boring.” I tell him honestly. “If I am to stay here then what exactly am I supposed to do to entertain myself? John said that you don't have cable or internet. What do you do all day?” I ask him and then I see a slight smile spread over his face.

“So you are going to stay?” He asks not bothering to answer any of my questions at all. I roll my eyes and grab the full wine glass in front me taking a drink before I answer. The dark red wine tastes bitter but I can feel the alcohol burn my throat. It definitely isn't any wine I'm used to. I place it back on the table and shake my head a bit. 

“Of my options I'm pretty sure this is the best.” I tell him with a slight eye roll, but it just makes Griffin smile again.

“You are a strange boy, Bellamy. You must really want to avoid the town if you are willing to live here with me when you know nothing about me.” He tells me and I look him over again trying to figure out an answer.

“I don't have any reason to go back. I don't have anywhere to go either. You're right that I don't know you and I don't trust you either, but in your way you have been nice to me.” I tell him even though now I'm growing more suspicious of him. “But what about you? Why would you tell someone who was trying to rob you to stay in your house as a servant? And why lock me up? Do you think I'm going to run?” I ask him and Griffin laughs.

“I guess we are both strange. Until I can trust you to stay I am afraid I need to take certain precautions. After all as you said you were attempting to rob me. What's to stop you now just because I opened my house to you? If anything it just gives you a better chance to scope the place out and steal more precious things. No, for now you will be watched. As to keeping busy though I'm sure John will have plenty for you to do around here. If it means a lot to you though there is a TV with a large collection of movies in the den. You may watch it when you done with your chores each day. Is there anything else you require?” He asks me and I stare at Griffin for a moment not speaking.

Before I get a chance to answer there is a light knock on the door and in strides a new person I have not seen before. A young woman with light brown skin and dark brown hair. She wears a muted pink dress that covers her entire body and in her hand is a large tray with two plates of food. She quickly moves around the room setting one plate in front of Griffin then the other in front of me. After the food is placed she leaves as quickly as she came. I stare at the plate before me not moving to eat it quite yet as something dawns on me. “So if I'm to be your servant then why are you being so nice to me? You don't have eat with me or talk to me for that matter. Clearly you don't eat with your other servants. She seemed scared of you just now and John, well he just seems like he's been a butler for way too long and takes it way too seriously.” I say and Griffin laughs a bit in return.

“Would you prefer I treated you as a slave? It's nice for me to have some company. I'm not accustomed to visitors. John is very boring company. Dorthy is a great cook but she is rather meek, in fact I do believe she may be afraid of me. All the same I pay her well and she is grateful for her job here. The majority of the staff left as I told you before. I'm afraid I didn't behave myself very well after the accident.” He tells me again, but then he goes quiet and starts to eat. 

I look at the food on my plate. It seems to be glazed pork chops with scalloped potatoes and green beans cooked with bacon. I pick up my fork and knife and start to cut the meat. Before I raise it to my lips though another question leaves them. “What happened exactly before? I mean what is this accident you keep mentioning?” I ask him and instantly Griffin drops his fork. His fists clench for a moment and I regret asking.

“You don't need to know.” He tells me gruffly and I shut up choosing to eat my dinner instead. The light air we had going disappears all together and it suddenly feels stuffy in the room. We both keep quiet for a while and I start to eat a bit faster in hopes that I can leave when I am done. Griffin eyes me a bit more and then he speaks again. “I'm sorry, I'm not used to company as I said before. Please just do not ask about my past. It's over and that's all that needs to be said.” He tells me and I nod mutely. “How old are you Bellamy?” He asks me suddenly and I look up at him a bit confused.

“Nineteen.” I answer him honestly even though I'm unsure where this is headed. 

“Older than I thought. Though perhaps a bit more mature than I was at your age. Strange as that sounds I'm sure. All the same I'm sure you regret some things in your past. You can't be too proud of yourself if you would rather stay here with a man you just met than go back into the town. I think we both would rather just move on.” He tells me and again I nod to him. True enough, I'm not really itching to take a stroll down memory lane.

“I can't imagine you ever being immature.” I tell him and Griffin smiles a bit. “All the same it might be best for both of us not to speak of our pasts. So what exactly is expected of me here?” I ask him figuring it is a safer subject to approach.

“Cleaning, mostly. The house has fallen into some disrepair since the servants left. I would also like to spend time with you though. It's lonely and I would like to spend time with someone who doesn't know my past. So I ask that you spend dinners with me each night. An easy enough task I'm sure. In return I will try to make you comfortable here. I wont get internet but if there is anything you would like I'm sure it can be gotten. I have a personal shopper and you may speak with him tomorrow so he can get an idea of clothes to buy for your wardrobe. As I mentioned before there are movies and if you want any other specific titles I'm sure they can be bought. If there are any other hobbies or materials you require just let me know.” He says again and I start to wonder just how much money Griffin has.

“Thank you, Sir.” I say remembering at the last moment what he told me to call him. Griffin smiles at me again and goes back to eating. “So what about my imprisonment here? What exactly am I limited to? If you expect me to clean then I clearly wont be locked in my rooms all day. Are you going to make John watch me all day? I'm sure he has better things to do.” I say even though I have to admit that the idea of running still sounds a little enticing. At the same time I'm curious to find out more about Griffin. He doesn't seem bad or at least it doesn't seem like he will hurt me. I've been wrong about men in the past though.

“You are right, he does have other duties. I'm going to trust you, within reason. You have free reign of the house. Except the west wing. Those rooms are not to be entered at all. I just would prefer to keep some things to myself and I don't need you poking around in my personal things.” He tells me and I go back to eating not bothering to speak any more. We both finish eating soon after this and I sit there drinking more of the heavy wine. The alcohol numbs me slightly but I know enough to keep my mouth shut. As if in some unspoken arrangement Dorothy reenters the room and takes both of our plates away. She lies down a new smaller plate in front of each of us this time with pale white cheesecake upon it. Again she leaves with out a word taking the dirty dishes with her. I take a forkful of the cake and take a quick bite. It melts in my mouth and is by far the most amazing cheesecake I have ever tasted. It has just a hint of lemon to it and still tastes deliciously sweet. 

“You didn't answer me you know.” I say after a few moments of quietly eating the cheesecake. Griffin looks up at me clearly waiting for me to continue talking as he doesn't say a word. “What do you do all day here? I mean you clearly don't read from the state of the library. I'm guessing that you don't watch the TV you told me to watch either. John said there is no cable or internet so I'm guessing you don't just spend your days on a computer in your room. So what do you do?” I ask him again but the smile on Griffin's face has faded at this point. 

“I work.” He says simply.


	3. Chapter 3

The meal quickly deteriorated after that. We finished in silence and after a few moments I stood up. I spoke quickly saying I was tired and I would see him for dinner tomorrow. Then I left, and he let me. John of course was standing at the door and he didn't say a word upon seeing me. “I'm going back to my room.” I told him wearily and it was only once I started walking away that I noticed he wasn't following me. I'm surprised I didn't get lost on my way back, but I was determined to do it on my own. Still I can't help but feel like John should have led the way. I found it on my own though.

So now I'm sitting here on my bed with the clean sheets and trying to think what to do about Griffin. He isn't exactly the warmest creature. I think I'm half afraid to say the wrong things in regards to his past. He definitely has the dark and mysterious vibe going for him. Its strange though, in the dim lighting I was almost able to forget about his scars. I'm guessing that was the point. It's weird though, it's been a long time since I've just sat and talked with someone. Of course my mind drifts back to Ryan again when we used to date. At the beginning he seemed like a good guy. 

I was sixteen when I met Ryan. He was twenty, it didn't seem like a huge difference. I thought he was cool and I had caught glimpses of him at parties. I was at a party of my friends and he just walked in high as fuck. He had a major load of weed with him and he was very willing to share. I quickly made myself part of his company to score some and once we were seated in the circle passing joints I remember talking to him. Just stupid shit at first; video games, TV shows, cute actors. Then later he ended up asking me out. Though most of our dates just involved getting high and fucking. It wasn't exactly the most conversational relationship. He started getting into harder drugs though and that's really when he changed. I didn't want to be around him then. He wasn't nice to me. He started accusing me sleeping around and he became controlling and violent. If I found ways to avoid him it just made it worse since it gave him more reason to suspect I was cheating. I stopped wanting to be with him after that, but it wasn't as easy to get away. 

I never did well in school and when I was with Ryan he convinced me to just dropout. So I lived with him after that, not working and not bothering to question where his money came from. I guess I should have though. I tried to get a job at first to be able to move out. Of course no one will hire a young high school dropout. So I ended up on the streets instead, stealing for food. I got good at stealing and I was able to get a lot of the employees to let me in places they shouldn't have. I've made out with a lot of expensive things and didn't have to pay anything more then some time. Time well spent really. I started to get a big cocky though and stole items I didn't even need. Laptops, cell phones, electronics. Then the last trip happened. I was starting to leave the store when a security guard headed my way. I panicked and ran for the door. I heard sirens chasing me by the time I was two blocks away. I booked it to down the street and found myself by the woods. It seemed like a good idea at the time.

Of course that's how I ended up here. Not really a much better solution. I've gone from one self employed man of mysterious means to a new one. To top it off it will be harder to run in this case. I have no idea what Griffin is thinking. He could be keeping me here for a completely different reason than what he says. Then again he did just laugh at me when I mentioned him using me as a prostitute. So at least I don't have to worry about that. 

I pick up my book again. Trying to focus on the words and slowly my vision fades completely and I fall asleep. Waking up however it's not so pleasant, the door slams open loudly disrupting my slumber. “Good morning sir Bellamy,” John says as if he didn't just wake me up with the bang on the door. I roll my eyes and slowly start to sit up and the bed. John stands by the door with more cleaning implements. I can't say I'm impressed with his lack of bedside manner. I toss my legs over the side of the bed and sit up slowly, “So what's in store for me today?” I ask sarcastically. 

“You've a long day ahead of you and I advise we don't waste time with witty banter.” John tells me bluntly. I just roll my eyes in return.

“Well this is quite a change from yesterday. What no breakfast in bed for servants, only guests?” I ask but John doesn't take the bait. 

“There's always work to be done here, I'm afraid your free ride is over. Breakfast shall be served in half an hour and if you want it you will be up and ready to work in the next five minutes.” He tells me and I look at him in astonishment for a couple of moments as my mind clicks in to work mode. I just know he isn't toying with me and I'm not about to miss a chance for food. I quickly go to the restroom to freshen up and splash some water on my face. I grab the socks and shoes I didn't wear yesterday, and I quickly pull them on. 

“Alright, let's go.” I tell John, not bothering to talk back any longer. John almost seems surprised for a moment but then he just turns around heading out of the door. I follow just as silently other than my yawns in protest of the early awakening. John leads me to a small den with a black leather couch, two lazy boy chairs and surprisingly an entertainment center complete with a large flat screen television and several DVDs. I look at it a little in amazement since I'm having some technology withdrawals since I got here. I go straight to the large collection of movies when I hear John stomp his foot. I turn to look at him trying not to seem too disappointed. 

“This room needs airing out. Dust, vacuum, polish the coffee table. I suppose if you must you can turn on the television but keep working and keep it quiet.” He tells me then he very promptly leaves the room. I head straight back to the movies and I'm surprised to find this collection much more up to date than his books. I see a few movies I'm familiar with and select an old favorite of mine. The Princess Bride. I find the remotes and turn on the television, the DVD player, and the surround sound system. The familiar movie calms me down and surprisingly I am able to start cleaning without much thought. I polish the solid wood table first. Then I start dusting the shelves of movies going through them and trying to sort in my mind which I have and haven't seen before. I'm so involved in what I'm doing that I don't notice the presence of another person in the room until she softly speaks. 

“Your breakfast.” The words are barely audible and I turn to see Dorthy standing by the table her head very slightly bowed as she looks at the floor rather than towards me. I look at her again and still think she seems very demure. She wears a long beige dress today and her dark brown hair hangs down in tight curls around her face.

“Thank you.” I tell her but before I get a chance to try to talk to her she simply nods and leaves the room. I sit down on the couch and look at the food before me. There's several breakfast tacos with a small bowl of salsa on the side. I think I'm going to get fat staying here and eating all of this food. I grab up a taco being careful to not make a mess as I eat since it would just make more work for me. I eat slowly only to realize I'm actually pretty hungry after cleaning all morning. The movie is half way over already and I watch as Westley gets tortured in the pit of despair. I'm actually basically done cleaning the room other than vacuuming. I finish the food quickly then vacuum the room. I pause for a moment wondering if I should move to another room or just veg here. John wasn't really specific about what I should do after finishing this room. I toy around with a few ideas as I watch the end of the movie. I decide to go onto the next room and clean it as well. 

I find a set of rooms that is similar to the ones that I am in. The door opens upon a small common area with a desk and an old computer. I can't stop my curiosity so I turn it on and watch as it slowly boots up. I click to the internet but sure enough there's no connection. I sigh and power it back down before focusing on the room again. I remake the bed shaking off the dust since I don't have fresh sheets. I vacuum and wipe down shelves. I lie down on the bed for a moment but before I think of anything else I fall fast asleep. 

I feel a soft hand coasts up my leg until it rests on my hip. I open my eyes to find myself completely naked and the hand moves again. It slides back to grab my butt and I moan softly at the feel. Whoever is behind me has a soft but firm touch and it feels so good against my flesh. I push my butt back slightly trying to find friction and I hear a throaty chuckle. It almost sounds familiar but I can't quite place it. I slide my own hand back and feel it coast down a smooth chest. I start to turn around wanting to see the man in bed with me but a hand on my shoulder firmly stops me. “Shh. Just enjoy it.” Comes the deep voice again as his hand moves firmly to caress my dick making me moan even louder than before.

“I wanna see you.” I say softly and another throaty chuckle is the reply. 

“You will. I just don't want to ruin this.” He tells me. I moan again as his hand moves on my erection. 

“Bellamy!” My name echoes loudly through the quiet room and I quickly awaken a bit startled as I sit up in the bed. John stands before me looking very dissatisfied. I notice at this moment that while I was dreaming the erection is quiet real. I stay sitting on the bed in an attempt not to embarrass myself further. “Sleeping is not something you are supposed to be doing right now. I advise you get up and get back to work. The master has been very generous to you and I would hate to see how he changes when you don't appreciate it. There are many rooms for you to clean still. Master has called his personal shopper to meet with you this evening at two and I expect you to clean the dining room before that time.” John walks toward the door and obviously expects me to follow him. I pause for a moment trying to subtly adjust myself but I notice John looking all the same. He snorts slightly as if he's offended and walks right out of the room.

I consider not following him but decide it probably isn't the wisest choice. So I quickly leave the room and follow him to a small dining room. It's much more intimate than the room I ate dinner in yesterday. Just a small table with a mere six chairs around it. All of it is made of solid oak wood with a faint cherry finish. It's beautiful with swirls and scrollwork. John leaves as I'm still looking the room over. I try not to think about the dream but my dick persists to remember it. Now that John is gone my erection is still standing up proudly. I adjust myself again trying to will my dick down. I'm just not even sure what that dream was about. For now though it's probably best I try to forget about it. 

I take a deep breath and then start cleaning the table. I wipe it down then use a bit of polish carefully outlining the intricate carvings. I wonder again how much money Griffen must have to afford this place. I'm sure he probably inherited it from his parents, he seems like someone who has always had money to blow. Still I wonder what he was like when he was a bit younger, before this accident that no one will talk about. I wonder if he was the type of rich boy to just get into trouble because he knew his money could get him out of it. I knew a few of that type when I was still in school. I didn't bother to talk to them usually though since that type tended to think their money could buy me as well. Griffen seems too stuck up for that though. Im sure he was just a boring private school kid who effortlessly passed at the top of his class. He probably had some safe well bred girl friend and they were all set for a big white wedding and five kids raised by a nanny. Or something like that.

As I am cleaning the floors I hear a soft knock and turn to see a new woman before me. She is small and very cute and bubbly. Her red hair hangs in soft curls to her chin bobbing as she walks toward me. She has very soft looking pale white skin and large green eyes that seem like she never stops smiling. “Hello, I'm Jenna McGuire. You can call me Jenna; I just want to talk to you a little about different styles you like, then I will take you measurements. Very quick and painless I promise.” She tells me quickly and it's strange she seems to be waiting for my reaction. I guess someone forgot to tell her I'm not rich since she seems like she's used to talking to Griffin.

“Sure. I'm Bellamy by the way.” I tell her and her grin becomes less forced as I move toward the table pulling out a chair for her and sitting down myself. “So how does this work? Do we look at pictures or just talk or what? I never really got to choose from anything other than a thrift store.” I tell her honestly with a chuckle, and she seems taken back for a moment. She sits down at the table with me and pulls out a tablet from her purse pressing a few buttons on it before she slides it my way to see the screen on what appears to be a clothing site. I guess there must be someway of getting internet here. I think for a moment but the thought is instantly silenced as she keeps a hand firmly on the tablet watching me slowly.

“So let's just see what catches your interest. Any colors you prefer?” She asks and I start looking at the clothes on the screen. I dimly notice that most of the clothes look better suited for an office or court than anything I would actually wear. 

“These look a little stuffy, anything a little more casual?” I ask and she nods taking the tablet for a moment and pressing it until she lie it in front of me again. This time the clothes are more causal but still scream expensive. I click onto a shirt that looks kind of cool with gothic style crosses on it in dark red and black. “I like this one.” I tell her and Jenna nods. She takes the tablet for a moment and presses a few more buttons bringing up a new screen. The shirts on this screen are still dressy looking but edgy with things like gothic art work, dragons, Celtic knots, and other artistic things. I nod a bit and Jenna changes it to another screen with pants. I'm kind of amazed at how many different types of pants there are. I click on a basic pair of blue jeans. “Those.” I say simply and Jenna nods changing the screen one more time to a selection of underwear and socks. I place my hand lightly on the screen stopping her. “Whatever.” I say simply not wanting to talk undergarments and Jenna shrugs. She takes the tablet again pressing rapidly on its screen for a few moments without saying anything. Then she looks me over and presses a few more times.

“Alright that's everything then. I just need to take a few measurements if you don't mind.” She tells me and I notice she is now standing up and clearly looking at me expectantly. I stare back for a moment before rolling my eyes and standing up for her. “Alright I need you to spread your arms out straight.” She tells me and then she pulls out a measuring tape and proceeds to measure pretty much every part of me. I almost feel a little violated when she is done. “Ok. That should do. I will try to get a couple of outfits for you tomorrow and the rest of the wardrobe should be ready by next Monday.” She tells me and I'm a bit amazed for a moment.

“Wardrobe?” I ask knowing that entails a very large amount if clothes. As in Griffin intends on my being here for a while. Jenna simply grins.

“Thank you for your time Mr. Bellamy.” She tells me with a grin and then she simply leaves the room. I shake my head slightly wondering what time it is now and how much longer I'm expected to work before dinner. It occurs to me that I never had lunch. Which isn't really unusual for me, but I'm still hungrier than normal. I'm not sure how long I was speaking with Jenna but it seems like it had to have taken at least an hour total, and John said I was meeting her at two pm. So by that logic it has to be at least three pm now. Which most likely is still too early for dinner. Damn. Still I'm mostly done cleaning this room, so I'm not entirely sure what to do with myself now. I take a seat at the table and just sigh for a moment.

It's so quiet and for a moment I don't hear the door open. The fall of footsteps behind me make me turn my head though and I see Griffen slowly walking through the door. His eyes are clearly watching me as well and I'm not sure what to say. I'm not sure what to think of this man. “Thank you.” I say suddenly and Griffin looks amused almost. 

“For what?” He asks. The expression on his face is hard to truly make out because of his burns and scars. His voice sounds deep and scratchy as well. It's hard to guess his emotions and it makes it harder to connect with him.

“For everything. The clothes, letting me stay here, the job I guess I would call it.” I say slowly. His lips stretch slightly into almost a grin and he stays silent. “So are we eating in here tonight?” I ask assuming we will eat together again since he seems to like my company for some reason.

“Yes. I thought a smaller room might be a little more comfortable.” He says simply and I bite my lip unsure how to respond. “I expect John showed you the den earlier today? Let me know if you want any other movies.” He tells me and I nod slowly. 

“Yes, he did. I had to clean the whole room this morning. I was thinking of going there to relax after eating.” I say remembering how he said I'm free to do as I please after dinner. Griffin nods slightly at me. I keep looking at him and then I blurt without thinking. “What do you do to relax Griffin?” He looks at me for a mount almost seeming surprised. “I mean you don't seem to watch movies or read. What do you do here?” I ask and for a moment it seems like he isn't going to answer.

“Would you like me to watch a movie with you tonight?” He asks me and I just look at him silently, not sure how to respond. I find myself a little confused. I'm not quite sure if he's asking just because he wants me to stop prying, or if he is actually trying to get to know me. My eyes sweep over his face but I just can't read his emotions. So eventually there is nothing left to do but answer.

“Sure.”


End file.
